The Twilight 25: Round 3 Challenge
by Twink423
Summary: The Twilight 25: Round 3 Challenge. Drabbles and one-shots - Ratings for each pic will be in each chapter but putting this whole story in as M, coz I'm sure some will get lemony.
1. Pic Prompt 1

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is not mine. Edward is not mine either. It's a damn shame. No copyright infringement is intended. Blah, blah, blah. You get it. It's not mine.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 1  
Pen name: twink423  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Jessica invites our group of friends to come over to her house tonight. Her parents are gone for the evening on a special date in Port Angeles. They trust us enough to be here alone, even if we are only 13 years old. Jessica suggests we order pizza and watch movies or play games. Fun times for all.

After eating pizza, we decide to play games. Jessica has a closet full of games in the basement so we follow her downstairs. First we play Monopoly; Tyler manages to get all the railroads and puts hotels on Park Place and Boardwalk. Needless to say, he takes all of our money. No passing go and no collecting $200, thank you very much. Alice and I are the first ones out of the game so we go upstairs to get more pop for everyone.

"So, Bella, how's it going with Edward?" Alice smiles at me innocently.

"Just fine, Alice. Why do you ask?" I'm not quite sure what she means. Things are always fine between me and my best friend, Edward.

"Well, it just seems like he's been watching you extra closely tonight. I was just wondering if you knew what that was all about," she states, but it comes out more like a question.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Alice. I mean, we're just friends and friends can look at each other. Right?" The way she looks at me has me on edge.

"Bella, I don't think you get it. Edward wasn't just looking at you like a friend. He was staring at you like you were something to eat. I was about to stuff my Monopoly money into his mouth because he looked so famished. I think that boy has got it _bad_ for you!" She claps her hands while bouncing on her toes.

My mouth opens and closes a few times as I think of how to respond. Sure, Edward and I are close. We've been best friends practically since birth, but that doesn't mean he sees me as more than a friend. Not that I haven't hoped it would happen. The truth is I've loved Edward Cullen since he asked me to marry him when we were five years old. We had a pretend wedding and everything. Emmett, Edward's older brother, even pulled us around the neighborhood in the wagon.

"Alice, we are just friends and nothing more. Besides, he's been sitting next to Lauren all night. I think he likes her. Not me," I whisper the last two words as they stab my heart.

"But, Bella, that's only because you have been sitting with me and Jessica. I _really_ think he wanted to sit with you, but there weren't any spots left." She really is a great girlfriend. Right now, I want to believe her when she says Edward likes me too. It's what I've always dreamed of so why can't I believe it?

"Anyway, let's bring these drinks back downstairs. I bet everyone is waiting for us. I bet Edward is waiting for you," Alice chirps excitedly as she grabs half of the pop cans from the fridge.

"Whatever you say, Alice," I mutter, because really, you never bet against Alice. I gather the remaining cans of pop, kick the door shut, and follow Alice down the stairs. I somehow manage to trip down the last stair, sending the cans flying to the floor. I catch myself on the railing before I join the cans on the floor. Immediately I feel my face hot as fire, flames licking my cheeks. I right myself and take a quick peek around the room to assess who saw my embarrassing tumble.

Eric, Tyler and Mike are not even attempting to reign in their laughter. _Stupid boys! _ Jessica, Ben and Angela look at me with pity. Well, at least they're not laughing at me. It's then that I notice Edward and Lauren are missing from the room. Both of them. At the same time. Where are they? My heart skips a beat as an image of them together passes through my mind. They couldn't be, could they?

Just then, Edward exits the bathroom across the room. Immediately his eyes find mine and he gives me a small smile. His smile falters; it might be from my pitiful expression. Whether it's from tripping or thinking he is with Lauren, I'm not sure. Edward surveys the floor, taking in the pop cans before me.

I can literally see the moment he figures out what happened because he's at my side quicker than I can blink. "Are you alright, Bella?" his voice is laced with concern while he rubs my back. It feels really nice.

"Yes. I'm fine, just a little klutzy. What's new, right?" I joke. I wish I could crawl under a rock and hide my embarrassment from this beautiful boy.

Edward leads me over to my spot on the floor and sits down next to me, taking Alice's spot. Only, it's no longer Alice's spot, as she has taken up residence in Edward's old place. He didn't even make a move to reclaim his seat from before. The thought sends a thrill through me. Does Edward really want to sit next to me? Maybe Alice was right.

Everyone chats quietly for a few minutes while we wait for Lauren. Where is she?

"Are you sure you're ok?" Edward asks again. His concern for me is sweet.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for not laughing at me," I state truthfully. One of the things I love about Edward is his compassionate nature, always putting others before himself.

"I wouldn't laugh at you. Well, maybe I would. I'm glad you're ok, though," he says sincerely. Did I mention how much I love this boy? He smiles again and it warms my heart.

Finally, Lauren stomps down the stairs, shooting daggers at Edward. What the heck is her problem?

"I can't believe I had to use the bathroom all the way upstairs," she huffs exaggeratedly. Lauren seems bothered by Edward's proximity to me but he is oblivious and focused solely on me. Bella - 1, Lauren - 0. When did this become a game?

The next minute goes by in a blur. Lauren reaches down to the ground for Diet Coke, unknowingly picking up one of the shaken cans. She proceeds to saunter over to her seat on the floor, next to Alice now, and plops down.

I quickly glance at Alice and see the wicked gleam in her eye. Alice always seems to know what is going to happen in every situation before anyone else. For once, I am on the same page as she is. Fortunately, Lauren isn't even in the same book. Lauren pops the can open before anyone can stop her, only to be met with a big surprise: a shower of soda all over her. Bella - 2, Lauren - 0.

"Oh my god!" she shrieks as she jumps up. "Who did this?" She is pissed.

"It was an accident, Lauren," Alice pipes in. "You know how clumsy Bella can be." _Alice_, I hiss at her in my head. _Thanks for throwing me under the bus! She already doesn't like me much, let's give her another reason!_

"_You!" _ Lauren exclaims while pointing her finger at me. "You did this on purpose!"

"No, I didn't, Lauren. It was an accident," I say, trying to stifle my laughter. Laughing at this point will get me nowhere.

"I don't believe you, Bella," she accuses.

"She said it was an accident, Lauren. Just drop it," Edward interjects. Bella - 3, Lauren - still 0.

Lauren shuffles to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"At least she doesn't have to go upstairs again," Tyler mutters under his breath. The rest of us break out in laughter from his remark.

"Let's pick a new game," Alice suggests.

We vote on it and Boggle wins. I am super excited. I love to read and have always had a knack for words. I am also excited to be sitting so close to Edward. He tries to peek at my answers during the first round but I call him out on it.

"Cheaters never win!" I squeal while Edward starts tickling me. I try squirming out of his grasp but it's no use. I laugh uncontrollably until I am in tears. "Stop.. please, Edward," I beg breathlessly to get him to finally stop.

"Ok, that's enough!" Jessica declares. "Let's play a new game." She is up to something by the mischievous look she gives me. Jessica picks up the sand timer for the game and points to me and Edward. "You two. Follow me," she commands.

Edward and I stand up, both looking confused, and follow closely behind Jessica. She stops in front of the closet and opens the door. "In you go and don't come out until I've said your time is up!" Before I know it, we're being pushed inside the closet and the door slams shut. Our friends are counting the minutes for our Seven Minutes in Heaven.

I'm frozen. I am staring at Edward and he's staring back at me. Neither of us talks for like what seems like years, but really is only mere seconds.

Each of us is afraid to make the first move. I don't know why; I guess we're both a little shy. I know I like him. A lot. Ok, that's a lie. I love him. I think he likes me back and maybe even loves me too. I mean, he wouldn't come in here with me if he didn't want to. Right? _Keep telling yourself that, Bella._ _You have known this boy your whole life and know he wouldn't just do something because of peer pressure._

"B-B-Bella?" Edward asks with uncertainty. I know he is nervous by his sporadic stutter that only emerges during more stressful situations. What exactly is he nervous about? Oh right, the same reason I am nervous. Our first real kiss. Or potential first kiss. I don't count the peck we shared when we were married at 5. Maybe he doesn't really like me and is repulsed by thoughts of putting his lips on mine.

"Yes, Edward?" I answer back to him with just as much hesitancy. Edward takes a step toward me. I mirror his action. We are inches apart as I stare into his beautiful, green eyes.

"Bella," he sighs as his hand reaches for mine. I notice that he didn't stutter that time. What changed in the last ten seconds to calm him down? Surely our close proximity has nothing to do with it.

"We don't have to do anything, Edward," I manage to squeak out while I look down at my shoes. Why is he still standing so close to me? And still holding my hand? My mind screams at me to look at him so I do.

"You don't want to?" Edward asks with a disappointed look on his face. "I'm so-sorry, B-Bella. I wo-would nev-never make yo-you." He sounds so dejected. It breaks my heart because I love him. Hearing and seeing him look so sad is all I need to make up my mind. We're going to do this. _I_ want it. _He_ wants it.

I take another step forward, closing the gap between us. Our torsos are just barely touching and I can feel the heat coming off of him. We lock eyes once again and a small smile forms on Edward's lips. He understands what I'm doing now and wraps both of his arms around my lower back. He hugs me closer to him while leaning his head down toward me.

We're both leaning in ever so slowly. So close. "Wait," Edward murmurs. "I have to say something first, Bella." I look up at him again and the look in his eyes is almost too overwhelming. "Bella... I've been meaning to… what I want is to say is… crap, this isn't how this was supposed to happen."

My face immediately falls at the realization of his words. He doesn't want this. I was wrong to think that he wanted this. "You don't want this. It's ok," I choke out. I hold back my tears for now. I can cry at home where Edward can't see me.

"Crap, I'm really screwing this up, aren't I?" he asks. "Bella, I want this. So much. I meant me fumbling on my words wasn't supposed to happen. What I'm trying to tell you is important and I can't seem to get it right."

Now I'm worried. What does he need to say? "Just tell me, Edward," I whisper to him, hoping he gets out whatever is bothering him.

Edward brushes his palm over my cheek and lifts my face. Our eyes connect again and it's too much. "I love you, Bella" he declares. No hesitation. No stuttering. "I always have." Oh, my god! That is what he's been trying to get out?

"Oh, Edward, I love you too. All my life," I murmur. His face lights up like a Christmas tree. He leans down toward me again while still cupping my cheek. His fingers brush along my jaw. His lips meet mine. Soft and gentle. Perfect.

Oh, my god! We're kissing. Lips touching, soft breathing and sighs. I can't believe it. I'm finally kissing Edward Cullen. I've dreamed of this day forever and now it's happening. Edward grips my chin lightly, coaxing my lips apart. He delicately sucks my lower lip and his top lip is now between mine. I nibble his lightly and tentatively touch his lip with my tongue.

Something switches on in Edward because, all of a sudden, his tongue touches mine. He doesn't hesitate at all as he plunges his tongue into my mouth and caresses my own. This is awesome. I had no idea what I was missing out on by not kissing Edward Cullen. Who knows, maybe we're both horrible kissers, but I don't care because this is fantastic. Edward tastes wonderful. Like spearmint. I need to buy his brand of gum later so I can remember how he tastes.

"Three and a half minutes left," Jessica hollers through the door. I cannot believe half our time is already up. Either we have been kissing for longer than I thought or we really were staring at each other for way too long. I wish I could take back that time because we would have been kissing the entire time if I knew it would be this great. I never want to stop. _Ever.__  
__  
_Edward pulls away, panting, and our eyes meet again - bright green meeting chocolate - and we're both smiling with huge goofy grins on our faces.

"That was... amazing," I whisper breathlessly.

"Bella, if you don't mind, I'm not done yet. I just thought we needed a quick breather," he says playfully. Edward leans in again with a determined look in his eye. I am barely able to take that quick breather before he makes my knees go weak. I grab onto his sides with both hands to stay as close to him as possible. Edward hugs me tighter to him.

There is no doubt in my mind that I want to kiss this boy for the rest of my life. I cannot imagine anyone else making me feel this good. Can we just get married tomorrow? For real, this time?

Bella Cullen. I like it. Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen. I like that even better. While I'm picking out our children's names in my head, I faintly hear a noise in the background. I realize the closet door has been opened and our friends are watching the scene in front of them.

I quickly push away from Edward while my cheeks turn the color of a tomato. This time, I'm not sure if it's from embarrassment or all the kissing we've been doing. I realize I don't really give a crap. I can't believe we were just caught making out by our friends but, then again, we knew our time was limited. We got carried away and I didn't even hear them knock before they opened the closet door.

Alice is grinning from ear to ear and, surprisingly, so is Jessica. "It's about time!" Jessica squeals as she grabs my hand, pulling me out of the closet and to the other side of the room. I am reluctant to let go of Edward or leave his side. I never want to leave him again.

"Oh my god, Bella! You kissed Edward! How was it? It looked pretty terrific from my point of view!" Jessica manages all in one breath. Alice rolls her eyes. "I'm so glad I set you guys up to go in there. We've been waiting for you two to finally get together," she continues in a scolding tone.

She set us up? I don't know how to respond to that. How did she know we would actually kiss once we got in there? "What do you mean you set us up?" I give Jessica the stink-eye.

"Well, not really. I mean, come on. You guys have been in love with each other forever. Everyone can see it written all over your faces. Like all the time," she carries on. "All I did was nudge you along a bit. It worked, didn't it?"

"It sure did," I answer automatically. "I mean... crap, I don't know. He's such a great kisser or at least I think he is. I'm on cloud nine right now. It was perfect." I realize how absolutely ecstatic I am. I don't care what our friends think or that they set us up.

Edward comes to stand by my side and grabs my hand. I look over at the little timer Jessica is still holding. I glance up to Edward who is also looking at the timer. He looks down at me and we both break out in goofy grins all over again.

I notice that Lauren is glaring at me. I'm guessing she is jealous by all the attention I am getting, especially from Edward. Oh, and because we were just making out in the closet for seven minutes.

Who knew a harmless game of Boggle would come to this. Bella - 4 going on 4,000,000. Lauren – forever 0.

* * *

**The End. Please read & review. Let me know how I'm doing.  
**

**Big thanks to one of my main h00rs, ooza, for doing the beta work on this. I puffy hearts you, h00r!**

**If anyone is reading this and has not read Running for Home by ooza, you need to run over there now and read & review. Tell her I'm pimpin' her out! It's such a great story and her characters are amazing. It's the little known fic that could. Link to the story and ooza are in my faves.  
**


	2. Pic Prompt 2

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is not mine. Edward is not mine either. It's a damn shame. No copyright infringement is intended. Blah, blah, blah. You get it. It's not mine.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: twink423  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"Three, two, one. Happy Birthday, Bella!" my girlfriends holler loudly.

We are outside Earl's on the Ave, a college bar near campus. It's the place to be for any UW student and now I can legally go in. They pride themselves on being the best place and even have a sign outside their establishment that says "Cheap Booze."

"I can't believe our little girl is all grown up," Rose says wistfully. She came off cold when I first met her, but now she is like the mother hen in our group. Always taking care of us.

"Thanks, you whores! I'm so glad you could all be here to celebrate with me! I couldn't imagine being here without my girls. Ok, now it's time for my Power Hour!" I squeal excitedly.

I can't believe how long I have waited for my twenty-first birthday. I'm glad it's finally here. My friends have been able to go to bars for about a year since they are all older than me.

"I.D," the bouncer says coldly. Asshole. He could at least say please. He sounds tough and, also, really bored. I guess it would be a boring job to stand outside, away from all the fun and excitement.

I hand him my driver's license and he does a double take. I assume he's running the date through his head and counting the years, making sure I am legal.

"Have fun Miss Swan. Oh, and Happy Birthday." He smiles warmly at me now. "Thank you." I smile brightly back at him as we make our way into the bar. I feel bad for thinking he was an asshole.

"First shots are on me!" Alice announces to everyone. "What'll it be, Belly?" Alice asks using her longtime nickname for me. We have been friends since the sixth grade when I moved to Forks to live with my dad. We ended up going to the same college and met the rest of these girls in our dorm freshman year.

"I don't know Alice. I've never really done shots before; you know this. I usually drink whatever they have at the parties we've been to. What do you suggest?" I have no clue what is in all the fancy shots I've heard about.

"I think we should start off with the sweet stuff. We can work our way up to the stronger ones." Alice finished thoughtfully. She proceeds to the bar to order us a round of Kamikazes while the rest of find a table.

While searching for an open table to fit our larger group, I see him. This beautiful man is staring right at me. He has a wild mop of reddish-brown hair that is begging to be pulled and bright, green eyes. I feel like he can see my soul.

I feel like I already know him, but I would remember meeting this beautiful specimen of man. We are both openly staring at each other and neither of us seems to care. There is definitely something between us. How can I feel this connection to someone I've never met?

Alice returns to the table with shots. "To the birthday girl!" she exclaims.

We each grab a shot, clink our glasses and down it quickly. Yummy! I can't wait for more fruity goodness. I turn back to my eye candy and he sneaks quick peeks at me. Why is he so shy all of a sudden? I smile in his direction and he grins back, a full, genuine smile. "Hi," he mouths at me. I wiggle my fingers and a small giggle escapes my lips.

My friend, Angela, flags down a waitress. "Bring us a round of Girl Scout Cookie shooters, please," she says quietly. Angela is always so sweet and innocent. It's weird to watch her order us drinks, even if they will taste like a Girl Scout Cookie.

Rose breaks my silent exchange with Mr. Fuck-Me-Hair. "Look at that woof-tastic guy over there. Come to mama!" She is pointing to _his _table, but not at my manmeat. Thank god! Rose is eye-fucking his large, muscly friend. My eyes wander back over my much smaller and undeniably more attractive guy. I've never been into the meathead type and this guy is just my size. Mr. Fuck-Me-Hair winks at me and draws a long pull off his beer.

Rosalie notices him winking and declares she has the perfect shot for me. She whispers something to the waitress passing by.

"Isabella Marie!" Rose scolds. "How many times have I told you chicks before dicks?" She really does say this to me all the time but it's ridiculous. She knows I always put my girls first. I haven't had a guy to call my own for the last year.

The waitress returns to our table with another round of shots. "I ordered us all Redheaded Sluts," Rosalie says looking at me pointedly. _Oh, no, she didn't! _ _That bitch! _She has been with many more guys than I have and she knows this.

"Whatever, Rose, that was a cheap shot. Just give me the damn drink." I slam the shot and start to feel the effects of the alcohol. I glance to my new favorite table but Mr. Fuck-Me-Hair isn't there. Did he leave already? Before I even got to speak to him? _You snooze, you lose, Bella._

It figures the first time I come to a bar and see some hottie across the room, he is gone before I can introduce myself. Maybe this is a good thing. I don't know if meeting guys in bars is how I want to find Mr. Right. He sure was cute though.

"Let's go play pool," Alice suggests. She grabs my hand before I can protest and drags me over to the pool tables. We have to wait a few minutes for a table to open up. While we wait my eyes wander to _his_ table. I don't see him, but his friends are still there, including Mr. Muscles. Maybe he's still here. _A girl can dream._

A group of guys finish up their game and offer to let us use their table. They seem nice enough, but I don't like the way one of them is looking at me. He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and looks menacing. It feels like he wants to possess me. He freaks me out a bit. Ok, a lot.

Alice and I grab pool sticks. Alice decides to let me break since it's my birthday. She racks up the balls and I place the cue ball on the other end of the table. I line up my first shot and pull back my stick. That's when I feel someone standing behind me. It's unsettling. They are very close and whisper in my ear.

"Hey baby, I'd like to use your thighs as earmuffs." _Oh my god! Who the fuck says that?_ Apparently the asshat invading my personal bubble. I whip around to see the creepy blonde guy just inches from me. I eye him with disgust and he sneers back at me.

"Go away. You're repulsive," I retort.

This man is Exhibit A on why it's a bad idea to meet men in bars. He's not backing away and it makes me more uncomfortable. I angle my pool stick between his legs and hit him where it counts. He falls to his knees grabbing his junk.

"You'd better leave now, man. We don't want any trouble." A cold, stern voice comes from behind me.

I turn slightly and see _him_ standing close by. He looks concerned for me and whispers, "Are you ok?" I nod my head infinitesimally. I feel much safer now that Mr. Fuck-Me-Hair is to the rescue.

"What's it to you, buddy?" The blonde guy stands up, wincing as he palms himself through his jeans.

I step away from him and move next to the hottie. He pulls me in close to his side, his hand resting on my hip. I feel a shock pulse through me where we touch.

"He's my boyfriend," I rapidly answer. _Oh, shit! Did I just say that? Sure I've been fantasizing about him, but geez, where is my brain filter? _My eyes dart up to Mr. Fuck-Me-Hair in horror, sure he's going to take his hands off of me and run screaming for the hills. He doesn't let me go but pulls me in closer still.

"Yeah, man. I suggest you leave now. Come on _honey_, let's get you a drink." I blink at Mr. Fuck-Me-Hair in disbelief. He must not think I'm too crazy if he's going along with this plan to get the pervert to leave me alone. He guides us away from the pool table and over toward the bar, all while keeping me close to his side.

He motions to the bartender and he makes his way over to us. I don't hear what he orders because I'm still in a daze due to the last few minutes. The bartender returns with a beer for my hero and a shot for me. I look up at him questioningly and it dawns on him what I am asking.

He leans down close to whisper in my ear. "I know I'm being presumptuous but I couldn't resist getting you a Screaming Orgasm." The way he says that is laced with innuendo and incredibly hot. His lips ghost my cheek when he pulls away and my heart skips a beat. I _want_ him.

"Thank you... umm, I don't even know your name," I half-state, half-ask.

"I'm Edward," he says with a big smile.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm Bella. Oh, and I would love the real deal later, if I'm not being too presumptuous," I murmur coquettishly and then down my shot. His eyes are wide and I can't believe I just said that. _Way to grow some __lady-balls, Bella! I'm getting what I want tonight!_

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asks hopefully.

I nod at him quickly. Edward grabs his beer and pulls me toward his table of friends. He puts his beer down in front of Mr. Muscles and tells him, "it's on me." I see Rose and Alice nearing us out of the corner of my eye.

"You all right, Belly?" Alice asks worriedly. Rose looks on impatiently and glares at Edward.

"Yes, I'm just fine. Thanks to Edward here. He saved me from that skeevy guy by the pool table." My girlfriends look relieved and thank Edward for helping me.

"So... yeah, we're gonna get out of here," Edward stammers nervously. I'm sure our friends are thinking we're both sluts for leaving with someone we just officially met ten minutes ago. I don't care.

"Dude, bros before hos!" Mr. Muscles shouts and shoots daggers at Edward.

I giggle and eye Rose. She looks like she wants to jump him right now. "My thoughts exactly!" she shrieks.

I grab Edward's hand and tow him to the door. We wave to our friends and laugh as we exit out onto the sidewalk.

"My place or yours?" I purr into his ear. _This is going to be the best birthday ever!_


End file.
